


The Little Sister I Can Never Get Rid Of

by any_otp_will_do



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-11
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-19 05:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/879838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/any_otp_will_do/pseuds/any_otp_will_do
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cora is acting like the typical little sister. A bunch of one shots when he interacts with Stiles and Derek</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Little Sister I Can Never Get Rid Of

**Author's Note:**

> An AU created by tumblr user one-truealpha. A Stiles and Cora Brotp. http://one-truealpha.tumblr.com/post/53995883329/cora-sterek-au-stiles-finds-cora-over-dereks

Stiles could smell the blood as he walked in, even with just his dull human senses. He turned the corner, freaked out beyond belief to see Derek.

Lying on the floor.

Unconscious in a pool of blood.

Most likely his own.

Stiles's heart sped up as he looked around at the pipe covered in blood, the torn shirt and red stain growing from the middle of Derek's spine, and the steam rising from a deep and nearly fatal wound.

He ran to Derek's side and crouched to his knees, ripping the fabric off the bottom of Derek's shirt and using it to stem the bleeding.

"That's not going to do much." A voice from the far wall floated over to him. Cora was standing there, just watching him, and Stiles immediately jumped to the wrong conclusion.

"What the fuck did you do to him!" Stiles yelled, getting to his feet, fists clenched.

"Me?!" She cried. "I didn't do anything! It was the alpha bitch with the creepy feet!"

"Then what the fuck happened?" Stiles demanded.

"They came in here, two of them— They're alphas! What do you expect? I can't— they're too strong…" she trailed off weakly.

"How did he lose this much blood?" Stiles asked quietly, almost disgusted.

"She… she kept moving it around, tearing at the wound while Deucalion talked to us."

"You just stood there?" Stiles was horrified.

Cora was suddenly mad. She moved towards him, eyes flashing angrily and claws extending fractionally.

"Don't you dare. Don't you even  _dare_! I would do anything for my brother. There was nothing to be done!

"You could have fought! You could have done something!" Stiles knew he was being a jerk, but he just couldn't seem to stop. He was so irrationally angry about all of this.

"You're just a little brat. You don't know anything!" Cora sneered at him.

"Sure, I know nothing but the fact that you are fine, while Derek became a human shish-kabob!"

"You're just Scott's human pet, what do you have anything to do with this?" Cora yelled at him. "What do you care if he's dead or alive!"

Stiles stared at her for a moment and seriously pondered her question. Why did he care? What was it about this jackass that made him so mad about everything?

He looked down at Derek's ashen face and knelt back down beside him. He thought of all the pushing and bodily harm and threats with this guy. He thought of the pool and how they had both saved each other's lives. He thought about how he had left his windows open as if hoping that he would stop by, even just to insult him or order him around.

Stiles looked at him and noticed the stubble and the chiseled features and how broken and in pain he looked. And he noticed how his pale cheeks had regained a little color since he knelt down beside him. And how his wound seemed to be closing faster and how Derek twitched and moved closer to him.

And when he subconsciously reached out and grabbed his hand, when he felt the light squeeze, he just kind of knew. Everything fell into place in the most annoying and cliche way possible.

And Cora definitely noticed.

She looked between Stiles and Derek a few times before covering her mouth with her hands. "I'm sorry…" She said with a deep shuddering breath. "I didn't…"

She joined Stiles on the floor, one hand on Derek to take away some of the pain, the other on Stiles's forearm to let him know she understood. He nodded at her and sniffed loudly.

"He'll be alright." Cora said, her voice slightly shaky as she tried to convince Stiles, adding in a whisper. " _He has to be_."


End file.
